


Claw and Tooth: A Remake of Venom vs Wolverine

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: F/M, He's from that Wolverine Anime, Hideki Kurohagi is NOT an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: When Eddie's niece had breast cancer and going to have Mastectomy but Eddie decide to use the Symbiote to get rid of it but Peter step on the Symbiote. Once the Mastectomy became a success and Hannah is cancer free, Peter manage get the Symbiote off of him however it got on Logan who manage to save his fiancé, Mariko.





	Claw and Tooth: A Remake of Venom vs Wolverine

Hannah walked out of her uncle's apartment, the night cold and quiet that there is so much silence in the sky. Hannah look at her camera, she manage to captured a photo of Spider Man but his suit is black and she showed to the head of Daily Bulge who have think and theorize Spider-Man got a new suit because Spider-Man's other suits get destroyed or torn countless times before, Hannah was happy to be alive because the mastectomy was a success, she was declared cancer-free, however worry always shook her body to the core was about the cancer returning and being aggressive this time. So Eddie had to keep an eye on her since he lost trust in her mom, he deleted her phone number off his phone, refusing to answer her call every time. Hannah walked until she reach a church, opening the door as she enter it as it creaks, the inside is quiet, but then, Hannah heard a screech as the girl ran to the stairs as she saw something that shocked her, it was Spider-Man ripping his black suit but the suit was alive, it withered like maggots bursting out of a corpse as he started to rip the suit off of him, the bell dong was loud that Hannah covered her ears, the dong and screaming went on until the black stuff charged toward Hannah like it's prey but then a loud of AC/DC music blare as Iron Man appeared causing the Symbiote to flee  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan charged at the suited men as Mariko escape through a life boat, his claws slashed through their flesh, splattering blood on the ship's wall as he ran as more men came in and starting to firing tear gas bombs and Logan covered his mouth and nose as enter a room and before he can barricade, a black goo enter through a window and attach to Logan's hand as it spread all over his body, Logan was too shocked to even move but his feral instincts told him to fight back but the goo cover over him, the change was starting as the fingers become sharper like talons, teeth become long sharp fangs, silence reigned like a kingdom ruled by a king until Logan rose up, his body was taken over by the Symbiote, then Logan let out an inhuman shriek of rage as he charged at the men, slashing through them, splattering blood and guts on the wall


End file.
